


SCORPIA Agents in Brookland

by Nightingale231



Series: Alex Rider: Exposed [3]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Alex Rider is So Done, BAMF Alex Rider, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/Nightingale231
Summary: SCORPIA agents cause a mess.
Relationships: Alex Rider & Being Tired
Series: Alex Rider: Exposed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121570
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	SCORPIA Agents in Brookland

A\N: I am not, in fact, British. I did… a little too much research on shit like  _ forms _ and  _ years _ , bc in the good ol’ usa we have grades and shit.

“Year Ten, to the gym! Year Ten, to the gym!”

Alex got up, lagging at the back of the line, nursing his still-tender ribs. Thankfully, they were almost healed, but this assembly…

At least it was form-wise.

The peace was shattered when a very familiar voice echoed through the room.

“Hello,” Résilie spoke, glancing around at the gathered students. “My name is Rosa, and I’m here to speak to you about the importance of self-defense.”

Alex swallowed down an incredulous laugh even as he turned the face of his watch, pulling up. He spoke quickly, knowing he had to get MI6 there ASAP.

“Two hundred fifty-three civilians, eight adults and two hundred thirty-five children. Eight hostiles.” Thankfully, he was in the back, so no one gave “druggy” Rider a second look at him acting all weird. He tuned back in when Résilie called for a volunteer.

“Alex Rider? I’m told that you’re proficient in Karate?” Her honey-sweet voice announced into the microphone. Alex stood carefully, making his way down the stairs. Everyone watched in anticipation.

“Hey, Résilie,” he said softly, the beginnings of what his unit called the Devil slipping over him.

“You must be mistaken, Rider, her name is-”

“We know each other, Henry, it’s fine.” She waved him off. “How are you, darling?”

“Just fine.” Alex enunciated. “Last time I saw you-”

“Did you like the music?”

“I did,” He inclined his head, stalking around in a circle as she did the same. “Mozart's 25 Symphony, was it?”

“Yes. I do so love hearing you scream over it.” 

That was the last straw. Ale-  _ no. _

He wasn’t Alex Rider right now, he was the Devil.

He ducked under her first punch and turned around, letting his momentum aid his right hook. It connected with her jaw, which let out an ominous cracking sound.

“Didn’t you ever listen to Ross in those extra seminars?” He asked, dodging a kick.

“He had extras?!” Resilie lamented, swinging an uppercut. Alex leaned back, let it drift over him and used that position to turn around and sweep her legs out from under her.

He let the Devil slip away, tying her up, pulling zip ties out of his pocket and turning to face the other seven bodyguards.

One of whom had grabbed a girl for the audience and was holding her hostage with a gun to her forehead.

Alex’s heart jumped when he saw who it was.

_ Cynthia Woodhouse. _ A girl who’d done nothing to get caught up in his dirty business, like everyone else here.

“What do you want?” He asked the one holding her hostage, clearly the leader of Resilie’s bodyguards if his proactivity was anything to go by.

“Alexander John Rider.”

Yet another familiar voice.

“What the  _ hell?! _ ”

“Oh come now, Alex,” the man sighed. “You really should have seen this coming. After all, SCORPIA-”

“Never forgives, never forgets,” Alex whispered, almost in a trance. “Let me guess, you’re here to kill me?”

(Gasps sounded from the class, and a few calls of  _ Druggy, what did you do? _ )

“Of course,” he looked a bit put out at the teen’s nonchalance.

“Well, people better than you have tried and failed, so...” Alex trailed off smugly.

“We’re not here to kill you, though,” the man said. “We’re here to do much worse.”

“Go on, then,” Alex gestured mockingly.

“Alex Rider. Agent of MI6. The only one with a one hundred percent success rate.” Whispers broke out.

_ Then,  _ the SAS walked in.

“You’re late.” Alex said, tranquilizing the SCORPIA agents. As they went down, he turned to the leader, a tall dark-skinned man.

“Get me enough copies of the OSA for these kids.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to subscribe to the series for more!


End file.
